moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
MIDAS
The MIDAS is a strategic nuclear weapon used by the Soviet Union throughout the Third Great War when all else fails. Description The MIDAS is an ICBM (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) using a fusion warhead, or generally referred to as thermonuclear or hydrogen bombs, in which a fission device is used to force the fusion of two atoms of a hydrogen isotope. This significantly increases the blast yield and reduces the radioactive fallout created in the aftermath. With its explosive yield measured in megatons, the MIDAS can instantly obliterate whole cities with the shockwave sweeping away cars, cause structures to either collapse, incinerated or sent flying off their foundations, and turning people into permanently etched shadows on the ground and the walls, as demonstrated during the destruction of Chicago. The MIDAS has a less powerful small "sister": the Tactical Nuke. It uses a fission warhead which has reduced blast yield and increased radioactive fallout, and, with its explosive yield measured in kilotons, is used as a tactical weapon on the battlefield, though like the MIDAS its usage is authorized only as a last-resort measure. Due to the MIDAS' sheer power, enough to annihilate anything in its way and leaving nothing but ashes, the entire world, particularly the Allies, fears this weapon of mass destruction. The MIDAS is generally transported and launched by mobile Topol-M launch platforms. The precision of MIDAS strikes was due to an installed guidance system in a Russian TV satellite before the invasion of the Soviets, courtesy of PsiCorps. Despite this, the MIDAS is countered by the Gladius Defense System, which had the ability to shoot down the missile before it hits its intended target. This Allied structure was crucial to the Allies' survival at the end of the Third War. History Prior to the Third Great War, Yuri's PsiCorps installed a MIDAS guidance system aboard a Russian TV satellite to be launched by the Allies, in preparation for the upcoming war. The first use of MIDAS warhead happened during the Allied attempt to destroy the Psychic Amplifier in Chicago. After the destruction of the Psychic Amplifier, the Soviets fired a MIDAS ICBM at Chicago, annihilating the city and wiping out a large portion of the Allies' remaining forces. During an Allied mission to disrupt a Soviet uranium mining operation in Sakhalin Island, Russia, an Allied strike team led by Special Agent Tanya recovered intelligence regarding location of several Topol-M launchers armed with MIDAS warheads. Six Topol-M platforms with with three MIDAS warhead were destroyed in surprise attack by Euro Alliance forces in Gelendzhik, Krasnodar Krai during the operation Wrong Side. Though the Allies noted that two of the launchers were not armed for unknown reasons. It was later revealed that Yuri hid the two MIDAS warheads in advance. The MIDAS warheads was deployed in Kemerovo Oblast, Russia to aid in the assault on the Black Forest SteinTech laboratory. The Soviet forces defended the Topol-Ms from the Allies long enough for them to fire, wiping out the entire Black Forest. When the Russian taskforce sent to Okawa Falls reported that China has betrayed Russia, Premier Alexander Romanov ordered the two Topol-Ms in Kemerovo Oblast to launch MIDAS warheads at the Chinese invasion force heading for Primorsky Krai. However, Chinese forces have already infiltrated the Soviet base, and they destroyed one of the Topol-Ms just as it was preparing for launch. The PsiCorps was tasked with escorting the last remaining Topol-M to safety. However, just as the platform entered a tunnel that leads to a Russian underground bunker, the entrance suddenly exploded, collapsing the tunnel. And so, the Soviets lost the last of their MIDAS warheads. However, the last MIDAS warhead was, in fact, not lost at all - it was seized by the Scorpion Cell under Rashidi's orders who dismantled it shortly after the tunnel collapses and transported it away with Drillers. Over two years later, Rashidi secretly approached the Chinese young genius Yunru and offered her the MIDAS as a "fail-safe" measure against Yuri in exchange of her protection and technology. It was used to destroy her own Kashmir Home base, burying the secrets of Chinese advanced technologies and Yunru's "great Revolt" from the Latin Confederation and the Epsilon, as well as annihilating all their forces (including Morales and the Chinese garrison) in the process. Gallery TOPOLIMPACT.png|A MIDAS ICBM seconds before impact Trivia * The MIDAS may be named after the king of the same name in Greek mythology who has the ability to turn anything he touches into gold. ** This may refer to the fact that the MIDAS' detonation makes the area glows golden with radiation in the aftermath. See also * Tactical Nuke * Topol-M Category:Lore Category:Soviet Union